Talk:Night 6 (FNaF2)/@comment-108.38.32.222-20141115025715
What if: the marionette it the thing behind all this, being possesed by something, and was taken as a prize to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place as a prize like at Chuck E cheese,and he forgot who he really was and why he possesed the doll, but because of his large size, he was never won or traded by anyone but was kind of put there as entertainment for the kids even if they couldn't buy it, and the other animatronics really DID have a glitch in their systems, and the marionette by then was used to being played with children but never taken home, and when the other animatronics tried to kill you at night the marionette tried to ignore them, but once the music in his music box stopped, he couldnt ignore them and had to find a source of noise like the phone guy says, so he goes and attacks you lesving you vulnerable to the other animatronics that kill you off screen since you are knocked out by the marionette. Once the place closes down and the toy animatronics are taken apart, the company moves to a smaller buildings later on with a smaller budget, leaving the company unable to afford all the games and prizes it had im the previous location, forcing them to also try to get rid of the marionette, but the marionette, unable to accept the fact no one wants him, stalks the company to their new building and wanting revenge at the guard for causing the previous company to close down by showing how the animatronics glitched out at night, kills 5 children t make his minions one day while somehow controlling a yellow Freddy Fazbear suit (golden freddy) and luring the kids, making it seem like it was a man by framing someone, and the kids posses the "original" animatronics and are forced by the Marionette to override the programing to manipulate the animatronics, and the children controlling bonnie and chica are obedient towards the marionette, while thr freddy kid is a bit smarter and waits to see what the best plan of attack is, the foxy kid is reclusive and preffers to get the job done quickly and golden freddy is the kid who did not want to do the marionette's bidding so it has to forve the GF kid to kill the guard and the whole time the marionette hides either as the wires that are visible against the restaurant's walls or in the kitchen where it permanently shuts down the camera and helps the animatronics by temporarily shutting down the other cameras from time to time, and the reason the company does not care about the camera in the kitchen being off in the day is because the day guard doesnt need to look in there as in the day there are always chefs in there and the reason why the animatronics stop precisely at 6 am is because the animatronics automatically restartbto go into day time mode which is much more difficult to hack than the free roam mode and the reason why chica and bonnie mess with the guard by staring into the cameras and through the doors is because they are kids and they decided thst if they are going to kill the guard the might as well do it in a fun way. The bite of 87 happened because of an animatronic glitching out during the day and biting a kid's head off and the phone guy was successfully killed by the marionette and not stuffed into a suit, but the marionette's box that is seen in FNAF 2 which he uses as his killed guards trophy box and during the day he and his box hid up in the rafters or somewhere he would never be found until he can successfully kill every guard the company hires until they permanently close down but while phone guy dies, Mike and the guy played as in FNAF2 (I forgot his name) survive and you play as phone guy, whos name is Fritz Smith and he survives in the old restaurant but on his 4th night of his night guard shift at the new establishment (Fnaf 1) he is killed by the marionette and the voices heard on night 4 and 5 are the marionette's and he stays hidden all throughout Fnaf 1 although because he was more of a confused puppet in Fnaf 2 he doenst really care that you see him and he never really means to kill you but he just gets too exited to find noise (you) in the office